The invention herein resides in the art of computerized automated sign making apparatus and techniques. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for generating a laminate for use with such sign making devices and techniques, and to the laminate itself. Specifically, the invention relates to a laminate for sign making which may be devised using a broad range of papers or like materials.
It is presently known that signs may be quickly and effectively devised by employing computerized automated sign making equipment. Such devices are well known in the art, and are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,525, 4,834,276, 4,867,363, and 4,895,287. In general, a decorative laminate is maintained upon a backing sheet and passed as a web through the sign making machine. The web moves longitudinally through the machine, while a knife blade is caused to move laterally across the web. The machine causes the web and knife to move according to a programmed control such that the desired sign, comprising letters, words, numbers, or virtually any geometric configuration, is cut into the decorative sheet. The sign, either in the form of the cut configuration, or in the form of the decorative sheet absent the cut configuration, may then be removed from the backing sheet and used appropriately as a sign or the like.
Previously, laminates have been known which are capable of instantly creating a banner. A black release liner is covered with a decorative sheet. This composite is passed through a computerized automated sign making machine and the desired message is cut into the decorative sheet. Either the message or the surrounding portion of the decorative sheet may then be removed from the black liner, exposing a message in a decorative arrangement upon a black background, or a black message upon a decorative background. This prior structure does not, however, allow the generation of a broad range of contrasting or complimenting decorative sheets to be used in association with each other in a sign making laminate. Further, this concept does not allow for the generation of a laminate from any of various types of papers, vinyl, and the like. Indeed, there is no known apparatus or technique which would, for example, allow one to generate a sign from wrapping paper, newspaper, xe2x80x9cwallpaperxe2x80x9d, or any other generally desired type of webbing material. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and technique which allows for the generation of signs from virtually any type of web mediam.
In light of the foregoing, it is a first aspect of the invention to provide a laminate for use in sign making machines which can readily comprise any combination of face and backing sheets.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a laminate for use in automated sign making machines which is conducive to allowing wrapping paper, newspaper, and the like to be employed as a backing sheet in the laminate.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a laminate for use in a computerized automated sign making machine which is readily conducive to implementation with presently existing sign making machines, while providing a broad range of decorative combinations.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a method for making a sign with a computerized automated sign making machine in which the laminate employed for making the sign may be devised from a broad range of materials.
Still another aspect of the invention is the provision of a method for making a sign with a computerized automated sign making machine in which various combinations of materials may be employed.
An additional aspect of the invention is the provision of a method for generating a laminate for use in an automated sign making machine and in which the laminate employs at least two decorate sheets.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a laminate for use in a computerized automated sign making machine, comprising: a backing sheet; a clear cover sheet attached to said backing sheet; and a face sheet releasably adhered to said clear cover sheet.
Further aspects of the invention are attained by a method for making a sign with a computerized automated sign making machine, comprising: laminating a transparent cover sheet to a decorative backing sheet; laminating a decorative face sheet to said cover sheet, defining a laminate; cutting shapes in said laminate through said face sheet; and removing portions of said face sheet and thereby exposing portions of said decorative backing.